epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Lucario vs Anubis
This battle was supposed to be Tentacruel vs Hentai but I got lazy and stopped caring for the matchup. If you were on chat yesterday, I asked for suggestions. completely randomly, but I did. This is the one I decided on doing. I am also doing Lucario for Noah's Super Smash Bros rap thing, so this is a test of my skills. Anyway, todays match up is the Protector of tombs, and guider of souls himself, Anubis, versus the pokemon that was most likely based off Anubis in general, Lucario. It's a weird matchup, but hey, whatever. Locations Lucario: Prism Tower, from Super Smash Bros Anubis: His throne ???: Tree of Beginnings Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY VERSUS BEGIN! The Battle Lucario: Egyptian god of the dead! I’ll Focus Blast your head! I’ll bite you down, like a Jackal, and leave your arms on a river bed! You’re dead, go tell Osiris that Anubis is about to be Mummified I can defeat you without holding a Lucarionite! I’m right!! By the dog of Egypt, I sense Bad Aura in you I’ll ace my mythology class, you’re about to get schooled! Write this down on your Papyrus, my friendship levels are high So go tell Bastet, Nephthys, and Isis, that your ass is mine! Anubis: Settle down, tut, you’re fighting the protector of tombs the empalmer, the weight of the heart, and the guider of souls to their doom Boxing began with me, you hide your face in a mask Even in smash bros, it’s apparent you can’t finish a task Dodge a hyper beam, coming from the Egyptian Hermes Don’t even come to my shrine, I don’t need any germs, please You can start another war, but I’ll still guide the lost Here’s a new sphinx riddle: Who the duat made you the boss? Lucario: TRANS-FORUM! It’s time to end this God, once and for all I solved the Mystery of Mew, your riddle is as stupid as your hall Who the duat made me the boss? Let me think, your fathers I was based off of you, but I’m still the one who’s smarter! You can guide your puny souls, but you’ll never guide mine! It’s time to tip your scales, then destroy most of your shrines! I’m the steel king of speed, I'll remind you who you’re messing with Your rhymes are more confusing than most egyptian myths! Anubis: It’s time to show this Pokemon who’s worthy of my throne You’re just in de-nile of your position getting overthrown! My rhymes are confusing? You’re just not smart enough to understand! You can raise your attack, but I’ll still kick your shiny golden ass! No one cares about you, you lost to a flareon! You think that you’re badass, but you don’t know how to carry on! I’ll get the last laugh, and tell Horus there will be a war I’ll just play Suicune, while you become Pokken Tournaments Whore Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC DADADADADA DADADADADADADA ~egyptian tune~ RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VERSUS HISTORY polls Who won? Lucario Anubis suggestion hint for next battle Category:Blog posts